Sesamstraat Kijk-, Lees-
This set of 18 cassette tapes from ''Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was released by Lekturama in 1991. They came with the second package of the Sesamstraat Kijk-, Lees- & Doe-Club (the Dutch Sesame Street Book Club). The cassettes featured (among others) Sesamstraat actors Sien Diels and Lex Goudsmit reading the stories from the books. Also, voice actor John Collee played some parts in these stories, as different characters. Cassette One Side One #Vergeet de havermout niet (Don't Forget the Oatmeal!) #Het kopje en de beker (The Cup and the Mug) #De Sesamstraat krant (The Sesame Street Sun) #Uit Letterboek A-Boom: Bart en Floepie en Gessie Side Two #Letterboek A - Boom: A: De eerste letter van het Alfabet, Adres, Apen, Apparaten, Astronaut, Auto's, Baan, Baby's, Ballon, Bedtijd, Bibliotheek, Bloemen, Boemenrang, Boerderij, Boom Cassette Two Side One #De Sesamstraat huisdieren Show (The Sesame Street Pet Show) #Bombali, Het jonge olifantje Bombali, The young Elephant #Hokus- Pokus als weermaker (The Amazing Mumford Presents the Magic Weather Show) #Uitletterboek Brandstof- Dinosaurus: Een keer per jaar.... Once A Year Side Two #Letterboek Brandstof- Dinosaurus: Brandstof, Brandweer, Brood, Brug, Bijen, Circus, Dag en Nacht, Dagen van de week, Dansen, Dichtbij en veraf, Dieren, Dierenarts, Dierentuin, Dinosaurus Cassette Three Side One #Wat is jouw beroep? (What Do You Do?) #Het theater op zolder Theater on the Attic #Graaf Een-twee-drie telt zijn gasten (The Count Counts a Party) #Uit letterboek Dokter- Helikopter: Kijken naar anderen Side Two #Letterboek Dokter- Helikopter: Dokter, Dolfijnen, Eenhoorn, Ezels, Fabriek, Figuren, Garage, Geld, Gereedschap, Geld, Gereedschap, Giraffe, Groente, Groot en klein, Handen, Havens, Helikopter Cassette Four Side One #Letterboek Honden- Kleur: Honden, Huis, Huisdieren, In en uit, Inktvis, Insekten, Jaar, Jaargetijden, Kamelen, Kangeroe, Kantoor, Katten, Kikkers, Kleren, Kleur Side Two #Bert wordt gefopt (Fooled You, Bert!) #Liesje en haar poppen Prairy Dawn and her Dolls #Ik kan al tot tien tellen (I Can Count to Ten and Back Again) #Uit letterboek Honden - Kleur: Sjefke op vakantie Cassette Five Side One #De grote schoonmaak (Spring Cleaning) #De mooie, witte muur The Nice White Wall #Wat hoort er niet bij? (Which One Doesn't Belong?) #Uit letterboek Klokken- Maan: Duchie Side Two #Letterboek Klokken- Maan: Klokken, Koeien, Koelkast, Koningin, Konijnen, Krant, Krokodil, Lange en kort, Leeg en vol, Leeuw, Lezen, Lichaam, Licht en zwaar, Lieveheersbeestje, Lucht, Maan Cassette Six Side One #Letterboek Maanden van het jaar- Onder zee: De maanden van het jaar, Machines, Meten en wegen, Mieren, Monsters, Muis, Muziek, Nest, Noten, Nummers, Nijlpaard, Oerwoud, Ogen en oren, Onder de grond, Onder water Side Two #Wanneer is het zaterdag? (When Is Saturday?) #Een ongewoon weekeinde An unusual Weekend #De zaak van het verdwenen eendje (The Case of the Missing Duckie) Cassette Seven Side One #Letterboek Op en neer- Prinses: Op en neer, Optillen, Paard, Panda, Parachute, Paraplu, Picknick, Pinguin, Planten, Plattegrond, Politie, Poppen, Post, Prinses #Jenneke en Janneke Side Two #Iedereen kan meespelen (Anybody Can Play) #Sjefke gaat op reis #Toveren met Hokus- Pokus Magic with The Amazing Mumford Cassette Eight Side One #Letterboek Quiz- Spinnen: Quiz, Raket, Regen, Reptielen, Rivier, Röntgenfoto, Rotsen en stenen, Rubber, Schildpadden, chip, School, Slangen, Sneeuw, Spinnen #Moppie Side Two #Een dagje naar het bos A Day to the Woods #Feest in het tunneltje Party under the Bridge #Als ik net zo groot ben als Fred (When I'm as Big as Freddie) Cassette Nine Side One #Letterboek Stad en dorp- Uilen: Stad en dorp, Strand, Struisvogel, Tandarts, Tanden, Telefoon, Televisie, tellen, Tractor, Trein Side Two #Uit Letterboek Stad en dorp- Uilen: Tuin, Tijger, Uilen #Duchie op de kleuterschool #Ernie kan het al Zelf (I Can Do It Myself) #Muis Mouse #Pino de vroege vogel (Early Bird on Sesame Street) Cassette Ten Side One #Letterboek Uitvinder- Vliegtuigen: Uitvinder, Uniform, Vakantie, Varken, Verhuizen, Verjaardag, Verkeersweg, Verpleegster, Voertuigen, Vissen, Vlieger, Vliegtuigen Side Two #Uit Letterboek Uitvinder- Vliegtuigen: Duchie vertelt over Hoek, Moek en Toek #Oskar het Moppermonster Oscar the Grouch's Story #Op vakantie met het vliegtuig On Holiday with an airplane #Vivian verhuist naar Sesamstraat (Molly Moves to Sesame Street) Cassette Eleven Side One #Letterboek Vliegveld- Winkels: Vliegveld, Vlinders, Voedsel, Vogels, Vrachtwagen, Vrienden, Vulkaan, Vuurtoren, Walvissen, Water, Weer, Wereldbol, Wielen, Winkels #Moppie Side Two #Uit Letterboek Vliegveld- Winkels:De hop en zijn vrouwtje #Ik wil graag naar school (I Like School) #Bombali als treinreiziger Bombali as Traintravelar #Als ik alleen zou wonen (If I Lived Alone) Cassette Twelve Side One #Het huis van de Wriemelbeestjes (The Twiddlebugs' Dream House) #De rommelende rommeldoos The Rumbling Junk Box #Wat kom je brengen (What Did You Bring?) #Uit Letterboek Xylofoon- Zonnenbloem: Xylofoon, Yak, Toghurt, Zebra, Ziekenhuis, Zintuigen, Zonnebloem Side Two #Uit Letterboek Xylofoon- Zonnenbloem: Alle letters van het alfabet #Een grote olifantenfamilie A Big Elephant Family Cassette Thirteen Side One #Het kleine rode kippetje (The Little Red Hen) #Duchie als astronaute #Ik heb een vriend (I Have a Friend) Side Two #Waar woon jij? Where do you Live? #Toen de eik zich kwaad maakte When the Oak went mad #De gereedschapkist The Toolbox Cassette Fourteen Side One #Pieter Speurneus Sherlock Hemlock #de Gromsels #De groentesoep (Vegetable Soup) Side Two #Wat neem jij mee naar school? (Show and Tell) #De ekster #Wil je het voor mij maken ? (Fix It, Please) Cassette Fifteen Side One #Ernie als gids #Op bezoek in het ziekenhuis (A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital) #De bezige wriemelbeestjes (Twiddlebugs at Work) #Uit gedichten uit sesamstraat (Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem) #Grover op de boerderij (Down on the Farm with Grover) Side Two #Gedichten uit Sesamstraat Poems from Sesame Street #Avontuur in de nacht Adventure in the Night Cassette Sixteen Side One #Dromer, het rode monster Dreamer the Red Monster #Duchie op bezoek bij Lex #Rudolf bouwt een huis (The House That Biff Built) Side Two #Kijk eens wat ik kan (Look What I Can Do) #De verjaardag van Sinterklaas en van Hans #Grover leest een dierenboek (Grover's Book of Cute Little Baby Animals) Cassette Seventeen Side One #Freddie gaat naar de dokter (Farley Goes to the Doctor) #Hanneke op zakenreis Hanneke on a Business trip #Het grote circus The Big Circus Side Two #Grover leert tellen (Going Up: The Elevator Counting Book) #Het vrouwtje en haar negen kinderen #Een pakje voor Bert (Special Delivery) Cassette Eighteen Side One #Iedereen maakt wel eens een fout (Everyone Makes Mistakes) #Tim #Er waren eens twee wormen (The City Worm and the Country Worm) Side Two #Grover leert ons woordjes (Grover's Book of Cute Little Words) #Op weg naar het schooltuintje #Het huis met de zeven kleuren (The House of Seven Colors) Cast * Sien Diels * Lex Goudsmit * Frank Groothof * John Collee Trivia * These cassettes weren't publicly sold, so they are quite rare. * On the tapes and in the books from this series Count von Count is called "Graaf Een-twee-drie". The normal name they use in the Netherlands is "Graaf Tel". * On the tapes and in the books from this series The Amazing Mumford is called Hukos-Pokus. The normal name they use in the Netherlands is "De grote Mumford". * On the tapes and in the books from this series Oscar the Grouch is called Oskar het Moppermonster. The normal name they use in the Netherlands is "Oskar de Nurks". In the beginning of record production they also refered to him as "Moppermonster". See also *Sesamstraat Book and Audio Sets Discography *Sesamstraat Kijk-, Lees- & Doe-Club __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums